An Italian Butterfly
by cher-cher91
Summary: Farfalla comes to stay with Shiori and her son. She seems harmless enough, yet something about her is not what it seems...
1. Hiei meets a butterfly

_"Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne_

I watched her as she slowly walked up the path to Shuiichi's house, the dog beside her guiding her feet. Her gloved hand reached in front of her until it bumped into the door. Her small fingers curled into a fist and rapped on the door. I watched as the door opened and Kurama's mother, Shiori, embraced the girl. Kurama told me yesterday that he had a distant cousin from Italy coming to stay with them. _'Why do humans have such a fascination with being close to distant family?'_ I wondered for the second time since my conversation with Kurama. I didn't get it. Ties to immediate family was enough for me to imagine. I couldn't fathom feeling too much affection for someone who I'd never met and to whom I was only slightly related to by blood. But, then again, this is the human world, land of the weak and the foolish. _'Then again, some of them do have a great deal of tenacity. Some even possess much skill.'_ I admitted to myself. Humans were not entirely a weak race, although, compared to demons, they did seem to be rather…lacking, in many respects. I saw a movement of red – Kurama was returning home. He too walked up the path to the now-shut front door and went inside. I sat for a few minutes more, debating whether to go in or not. _'May as well get a good look at the girl, so I'll know her if anything happens.'_ I concluded, jumping and landing gracefully beneath the tree. I walked up to the door, raising my hand and knocking. Kurama has chided me one too many times about proper etiquette, mostly about the impoliteness of just entering someone's house without knocking.

Shiori opened the door. "Hello Hiei. Shuiichi just got home. Please, come in." We exchanged bows and I stepped inside and removed my shoes. Shiori motioned for me to follow her into the living room. "My cousin has just arrived. Do come meet her."

I followed silently, meeting Kurama's eyes when we rounded the corner. We exchanged a greeting and then I turned my attention on the newcomer. "Hiei, this is Farfalla, my cousin." Shiori introduced her in Japanese. But when she spoke to Farfalla, presumably introducing me since I heard my name, she spoke in English. My gut informed me that things were going to get a little more complex in a moment.

Farfalla didn't move but said "Pleasure to meet you, Hiei.". Her English was a little unsure, and still had an accent when she spoke. Unfortunately, I don't understand English. My eyes looked to Kurama, unsure of what to do. "She said it is a pleasure to meet you." He spoke in Japanese. I grunted my acknowledgment. Kurama said something to her in English, and I could see a look of some amusement on her face. But I said nothing, demanded no explanation from Kurama.

"Shiori, where will I be staying?" Farfalla asked, patting her dog's head. I don't know what breed it is, but I will admit it is beautiful – for a dog. And exceptionally well-behaved. I took in as much of her appearance as I could, knowing Kurama would ask me to help keep an eye on her while she was here. Besides, I didn't really have much else to do here at the moment. Shiori was in the room, I couldn't communicate with Farfalla, and Kurama had taken Farfalla's arm to lead her upstairs. Since I had nothing better to do, I followed the pair upstairs, keeping myself clear of her animal and it's tail. Kurama led her to the guest bedroom.

_'With how much he's talking, he must be describing the room to her. I wonder what it would be like to be blind? In Demon World, being blind, unless you are good, is almost certain death. Here in Human World the others take care of you. Here it is safe to be helpless.'_ That thought was a little strange, living in a place where it was safe to be disabled somehow, a place where it was safe to rely on strangers and friends alike. Kurama finally left her and we went to his bedroom. He sat down at his desk and began his homework. I sat down on the bed, my eyes canvassing the walls. "You repainted since I was last here." I commented.

Kurama nodded. "It's the same shade. The last coat was looking a little faded." Silence fell again, but it was not an awkward silence. I am not a demon of many words – not that I never talk. I talk much on an occasion that merits it. I just don't engage in meaningless conversation. Kurama picked up one of his textbooks and joined me on the bed, on the other side. He laid out, his back against the wall, his hands holding up the textbook as he read. "What did you think of Farfalla?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the pages.

I shrugged. "She's polite and rarely speaks louder than she did downstairs. She lost her eyesight when she was little, probably in a car accident. And she is a careful person about everything in her life."

Kurama smiled a little. "Very astute observations. Why do you say car accident?"

I leaned back against his pillows. "She has scars running across her face, notably across her eyes. Her head going through the windshield could cause those scars."

Kurama nodded. "Logical guess. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but I know it happened when she was a little girl. You'll remember her then?"

I knew what he was really asking: help him watch over her, keep her safe. I nodded. "I'll remember her."

He flipped a page. "Good." We both were out of anything useful to say, so we just enjoyed each other's silent company.


	2. A Butterfly's First Days

_"Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Farfalla lay in her aunt's bed, enjoying the feeling of the smooth sheets. "Good boy Dante." She stroked the head of her dog, which lay beside her. "This is quite strange, isn't it? This is a very different place for us. Quite different compared to home, huh?" She finally let some of her fear creep into her voice. Dante scooted closer, placing his head on her stomach.

Kurama finally shut his books, stretching out his sore muscles. "I'm going to go check on Farfalla." He stood and shuffled out of the room, stifling a large yawn. He rapped lightly on his cousin's door, then waited for a response. Receiving none he cautiously opened the door, peering around the edge. Farfalla was sound asleep, the covers half on her. Dante raised his head when the door opened, but recognized Kurama and put it back down.

The red-head padded softly in and pulled the blankets up, tucking her in snugly. "Goodnight, Little Italian Butterfly." He headed back to his own room, sliding under the covers and settling in for a good night's rest.

_Hiei's P.o.V._

I leaned back against Kurama's porch railing, the wind blowing gently through my black hair. I had to admit, it did feel rather nice right now. I shut my eyes, letting the relaxed feeling settle around me, although my senses were on the alert, as always. Suddenly, I knew something was off. My eyes flew open and I stepped forward, waiting for the demon I could feel in the area, heading this way at a hurried pace.

'_Just when I was beginning to relax.'_ I was annoyed at this disturber of the peace. I'd dispatch them quickly; I might even have time for some of Shiori's breakfast afterwards. The energy signature grew closer and I began to prepare myself for a quick warm-up.

Suddenly the world around me began to melt – literally. _'Crap. An illusionist. This could turn annoying.'_ I probed for the demon for only a moment before launching myself at them. They had been running towards me, so the collision was more than full force. I, however, was ready for it and had braced myself for the impact. Both of us went tumbling into the street, my hands already securing their arms and grabbing their jaw to break their neck.

"Please don't." A female voice pleaded from behind the mask. "I have a son…I can't leave him alone…"

Unwillingly I found my hand stopping. I didn't want to care, but…. "Why are you here?" I demanded harshly, settling for sounding like I didn't care.

"I was paid to come here."

"Come here and do what?"

"Assassinate..someone."

"Who?" I twisted her arm, causing her to flinch. "Who?!" I demanded when she seemed unwilling.

"Shuiichi Minamino."

I paused, shocked at that revelation. Before she could say another word I shoved my hand over her mouth. The front door to Kurama's home had opened. The illusion around me dropped, revealing Farfalla, her dog, and Kurama.

My red eyes met Kurama's green ones for a long moment.

"Farfalla, would you like to visit the park? If you memorize the path you will be able to go there by yourself whenever you wish." Kurama steered her subtly around us.

My eyes tracked them, wanting to be sure she didn't notice.

Farfalla stopped suddenly, turning around to face us. "I know that smell." She said quietly, her grey eyes seeming to try and search her dark world for the source.

Kurama looked at me, then at my captive questioningly.

I just shrugged. I had no idea what, or who, she could be smelling.

"I don't smell anything Farfalla. Let's just keep going." Kurama tugged at her elbow, leading her away, although she didn't seem satisfied with that response.

I dragged the demoness to her feet, my fingers ripping the mask off her face.

She jerked away, turning her head to the side as if to hide. "Don't!" She cringed as the light fell upon the terrible scars running across her face. I almost felt sick at the extent I could see, but even that was just half her face.

"Come with me." I slung her over my shoulder and leapt up into Kurama's room. I tied her hands and feet before setting her in the closet and shutting the door. I then settled down onto Kurama's bed to wait for his return, and to be sure that his mother didn't go into the closet and discover this intruder.


	3. The Smell Of Trouble

_"Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Farfalla inhaled deeply the wonderful scent of the flowers before her. "Lotus and…camellia?" She guessed which flowers she was smelling.

Kurama clapped lightly. "Very good. You're sense of smell is pretty amazing." He complimented her. Her smelling abilities were good, even by demon standards. "Have you done much gardening?" He took her arm and guided her on to the next group.

Farfalla followed, tugging Dante along as well. "Yes, actually. I had a rather large garden back in Italy, filled with all kinds of flowers. It was absolutely wonderful. In terms you could understand, probably rather like being able to step into a masterpiece painting. It's breathtaking." She broke away from him, her fingers reaching out for the roses she could smell next to her. "What color are these?" She breathed deep, enjoying the rich scent.

"White." Kurama stood next to her, enjoying the fact that she was enjoying herself so much. "You know, you're welcome to work in the garden at my house. I take care of it as much as I can, but sometimes it needs some extra love."

Farfalla took one last breath of the roses before straightening up. "Thank you." She followed him in silence for a little while before speaking again. "You don't have to stay with me, if there's somewhere you'd rather be. Dante will get me back to your house, you don't need to worry."

Kurama smiled softly at her, knowing she couldn't see. "Please don't worry. I don't have any other plans today. I am at your disposal as long as you wish my company."

Dante suddenly stopped, growling, his hair standing on end.

"What is it?" Farfalla had stopped with him and crouched down, trying to determine what was wrong.

Kurama looked around. There was one person on the bench further up the path, reading a novel. But he sensed nothing out of the ordinary, except that the man on the bench seemed to be either deep into his novel, or else paying it no attention.

"Perhaps we should take a different route." He suggested, cautious about any potential threats. He didn't figure Farfalla as being much help in a fight, and he didn't feel much like trying to explain if he got in a fight.

Farfalla stood, shaking her head. "Let's go on, just be aware of our surroundings. It'll be fine." She walked forward, but on the other side of the path. Kurama hurried to catch up to her, walking between her and the approaching bench. Kurama felt the hair on the back of his neck sticking up as they got closer to the bench. But Farfalla seemed determined to finish her walk around the park, so he just kept a careful eye out.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment they were walking in front of the bench, the next the stranger had hurled himself at the pair, sending all three of them tumbling.

Farfalla cried out as she felt the force of two people hit her and then crush her into the ground. Dante snarled at the stranger and Kurama, who were both on top of his mistress.

Kurama latched on to the attacker and rolled off her. "Farfalla, call off Dante!" He ordered hurriedly, conscious that Dante was getting ready to attack to defend his owner.

Farfalla scrambled to her feet. "Dante, heel!"

Dante ran over to her, planting himself between her and the two struggling men.

Farfalla scooted backwards away from the sound of the struggle, her heart pounding every time the sounds seemed to get closer to her. She gripped Dante's fur, hearing someone cry out in pain. "Shuiichi?" She called fearfully.

Kurama lay on the ground on his back, holding his bleeding side. The attacker had managed to bite him, hard, and then just disappeared without a trace. It was a deep bite; he was probably some sort of a cat or dog demon; they loved to bite their targets.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm okay. He's gone." He kept his voice as normal as possible so as not to alarm her.

Farfalla's keen nose, however, had already picked up the scent of the blood, as well as detecting a false note in his voice. "Liar." Dante had settled, so she let go and crawled forward, reaching forward until her hands found Kurama, who was already sitting upright.

Kurama winced involuntarily when her hand bumped into his injured side.

"You're bleeding." She stated, sitting on her knees. "How bad is it?" She inquired, wanting to feel but knowing she shouldn't.

"Not too bad. Just need a few homemade stitches is all." Kurama pressed against it, willing it to stop bleeding.

Farfalla stood. "Then we best get you home to get stitched up. Come on." She reached down and took his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Is there a quicker way home than the one we took?" Dante trotted ahead of them, keeping an eye on them and for any more enemies.

When Kurama and Farfalla finally got back, he was glad to see that his family had gone out. No questions asked. He touched the wall to keep his balance once they got inside; something didn't feel quite right. But he wasn't about to say anything to Farfalla.

_Farfalla's P.o.V._

I accompanied Kurama up the stairs, Dante following on our heels. "Where is the thread, needles, and either a lighter or alcohol?" I ask as we went into the bathroom. I felt Kurama sink down onto the toilet with a groan that he attempted to hide.

"Hiei's in my bedroom. He can get it for you."

I sighed. "Shuiichi, I'm blind, not incapable. Just tell me where it is."

"Above the sink here for the needles and thread, and there's a lighter on the top shelf to the right of the refrigerator."

I headed downstairs, my expert fingers guiding me right to the shelves. I reached up, but had to climb onto the counter to get up all the way to find the lighter. My knee slipped as I tried to get down and my chin bashed against the edge. I clapped a hand to my mouth, tasting blood from where I bit through my lip and tongue and bruised my chin. I gritted my teeth and headed back upstairs with the lighter in hand.

I went back in to the bathroom and immediately began searching through the cabinet for a needle and thread. I didn't say anything – it hurt too much.

Suddenly I felt Kurama's hands next to mine, placing the necessary items in my hands. "Here." His voice sounded ever so slightly strained. "What happened to your jaw?"

I touched it with the fingertips of my free hand and winced. "I slipped, nothing major. Sit down so I can fix you up." I felt him sit down and I heard the rustle of fabric, presumably him removing his shirt. I washed my hands in very hot water and dried them on a clean towel. The thread was set up with the needle before I ran the flame over the needle to sterilize it.

"Did you clean the wound?" I asked, kneeling down by him.

"Yes."

"Okay." I held out my hand and let him guide my fingers to the wound. Ever so gently I felt around the wound, getting a picture of what it looked like. I tried to be careful, but I felt Kurama wince at my probing fingers. Finally I moved the needle in. "3, 2, 1." I stabbed the point into his flesh, sensing as he tensed his arms and legs, and I heard him groan a little involuntarily.

I sewed quickly, my fingers moving expertly. I tied it off soon and bit off the excess. "Are you alright?" I asked, setting the needle down on the counter.

"Fine, thank you. Have you done this before? You seem like you've had experience with this before." I heard Kurama putting his shirt back on.

I paused, holding the lighter in my hand. "I've done many things. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I haven't ever done anything…" I answered evasively.

"Hmm…" I felt Kurama turn me to face him. "Chin up." He pressed a damp cloth to my lip, cleaning off the blood.

_Normal P.o.V._

Kurama cleaned off her lip, but moved his eyes up to look at Hiei, who now stood in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're closet is smaller than anticipated." The fire demon commented, turning and returning to Kurama's bedroom.

Farfalla twisted her head towards the doorway. "Hiei? What does your closet size have to do with anything?" She faced Kurama again, her face expressing her curiosity.

Kurama finished cleaning her lip. "Don't worry about it; long story. You should go rest up. I'm sure Mother will be home soon and make dinner. And, please, don't tell my family about our little incident. I don't want them to worry."

"But shouldn't they-"

"Please, just don't say anything to them, okay?"

"…Alright, as you choose." Farfalla remained where she was as Kurama stepped past her and left the room.

Kurama headed down the hall to his own room, checking to be sure Farfalla hadn't followed before stepping in and shutting the door. "Explain to me about my closet." He said quietly, locking the door.

Hiei pulled open the door. "The girl from earlier is an assassin, apparently here for you."

Kurama green gaze met the deep purple eyes of the female assassin. "Why didn't you just kill her?" He asked Hiei, sitting down gracefully on his own bed.

"I thought it'd be better to find out who hired her." The fire demon replied carefully.

"Please, I have a son!" The woman cried from her position in the closet.

"Should have thought of that before you took a job that could get you killed." Kurama replied coldly.

"I wasn't going to actually try to kill you." She replied calmly. "I was going to warn you that someone want you dead."

"Wouldn't your employer go looking for your son?" Hiei snapped back.

The woman shook her head. "The number of illusions I've got protecting him could keep anybody out. We were going to move again as soon as I got back."

Kurama stayed silent. "Why should I trust you? I have no proof that you have a son, or that you are even telling us the truth."

"I'll take you to him. He's not far from here."

"Ha!" Hiei snorted. "You could be leading us directly into a trap."

"Look, all I want is to be set free. I don't want anything to do with you if I can help it. Please, just let me go back to my son. He needs me." The woman's violet eyes begged, pleaded with them to believe her.

Hiei was about to respond they wouldn't trust her, but Kurama spoke first. "Take us to him. But know this – if you betray us or trick us in any way, I will kill without a moment's hesitation."

The woman nodded. "I give my word. I will bring no harm to you. Now will you please untie my feet?"

Farfalla stood down the hall, her acute hearing picking up every word they said. "Is this your secret, cousin?" She heard sounds of movement, footsteps approaching Kurama's door. Thinking fast she glided down the hall, as if heading downstairs to the kitchen. "I'm going out for a walk." She called as she passed Kurama's door, wasting no time getting Dante harnessed up and leaving the house.

Kurama and Hiei waited till they could sense her actually leaving the house before they opened the door and headed downstairs.

Kurama pulled out his communicator and turned it on. "Koenma?"

Koenma's face appeared on the screen. "Ah, Kurama, this is a surprise. What's the matter?"

Kurama turned the communicator to show the captive demoness. "Would you seeing if you have a file on her? Claims she was hired to assassinate me, was just coming to warn me, then was going to run away with her son. Check her out, would you please?" He requested calmly.

Koenma's eyes widened. "Assassinate you? That's rather out of the blue. Who hired her?"

Kurama shrugged. "We don't know yet. First we're going to go see if her son's real or not. We'll let you know how it turns out." He shut off the communicator and put it in his pocket. "Alright. Let's go. Where's your supposed son?"

_Twenty minutes later…_

Kurama and Hiei followed the demoness into an abandoned building. They could sense a child-like demon aura coming from inside. The demoness headed towards one of the corners. "Kota!" She called.

A young demon child came flying from the corner, launching himself at her. "Mama!"

Hiei and Kurama watched the reunion silently, waiting for the ecstasy of the pair to wear off. "How do we know this isn't an illusion?" Kurama asked, cautious about getting tricked.

The demoness turned to them. "I…really can't think of a reason for you to believe me. But I swear that all I want is to leave. So I'm going to turn and walk away now." She turned on her heel.

"Wait. Who hired you?" Kurama called after her.

She paused and looked over her shoulder. "I don't know his name. I never even really saw him. He put up an illusion. All I can tell you is then when you hear his voice, don't believe anything you see, hear, or smell. He controls the whole environment." She walked out of the building, her son in her arms.

Kurama pivoted and walked back the way they'd come. "You think she was telling the truth?" He questioned Hiei.

"Doubt it. She probably lied about something. That description of her boss ringing any bells?"

Kurama shook his head. "Not in the least."

_Across town…_

Farfalla sat on the bench at the park, Dante curled up at her feet. "Just what exactly happened here?" She murmured, running her fingers across the bench. She tilted her head down and shut her eyelids. In a moment her sunglasses slipped from her face, landing somewhere on the gravel at her feet.

"Oh!" She reached out a hand, kneeling down and feeling around for them. They were loose, she knew that. She'd meant to get them replaced before she left Italy, but it had gotten put off and forgotten too long.

"Blast my memory.." Her hand searched desperately while she kept one arm up to her eyes to keep the sun away.

A hand clamped over her mouth. "Hello there, Farfalla."


	4. The Deception of a Butterfly's Colors

_"Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Farfalla didn't dare draw a breath after her initial intake due to surprise. The hand smelled of cigars and perfume, perhaps a hint of caviar. Her fingers gripped Dante's fur. She was in shock that Dante hadn't sensed the man, and that the canine wasn't growling or attacking the man who was threatening her. In fact, her dog seemed quite oblivious to the danger.

"Don't worry about the dog. I just thought this meeting would be much more pleasant if I wasn't forced to kill your dog to save my own life. Now, send Dante back to your cousin's home."

Farfalla's blind eyes widened. "No! Why?" She gasped as the hand over her mouth was removed.

The stranger gripped her shoulder. "Don't ask questions. Just do it."

Farfalla cried out as something sharp pressed into her lower back. "Dante, go to Shuiichi's." She choked out, fear gripping her in a painfully tight hold.

Her dog whined, but obediently trotted off. He wasn't trained to leave his mistress, so this unusual order was not to his liking.

Farfalla felt hope slipped out of reach as she heard Dante's pawsteps getting fainter as he padded further away from her.

"Stand up." The stranger forced her to her feet, removing the sharp point in her back. "We're going to go for a little walk."

_At Kurama's house…_

Shiori was in the kitchen making dinner when she happened to glance out the window and see Dante coming up the front drive. She didn't think much of it, however, because she assumed that meant Shuiichi had her.

Dante paced up to the front door and sat down, awaiting the return of his mistress. Worry gnawed at his stomach; Farfalla had never sent him away from her side like that before, not when that meant leaving her alone in a strange new place. He lay down to watch for her.

His head came up when he saw Shuiichi and Hiei coming up the drive. His excitement crashed when he realized his mistress wasn't with them. He jumped to his feet, whining as they approached.

Shuiichi rubbed his head as they headed inside. "What's wrong Dante?"

Shiori met them at the door. "Shuiichi, is Farfalla with you?"

Her son stopped short, turning around to face his mother. "No, Mother, isn't she home?" He motioned at Dante.

Shiori shook her head. "No. Dante came home by himself. I…I assumed she was with you."

Shuiichi patted his mother's shoulder as he headed back out. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's just at the park smelling all the flowers."

Dante bounded ahead of him, leading him straight to where Farfalla had last been.

Kurama looked around. There was no sign of the girl, not even a whiff of her in the still air. It was as if she'd just vanished.

_The next day…_

Farfalla shuddered violently where she lay on what she assumed to be a dock from the sounds, smell, and feel. She'd been in the cold water for many hours. She was soaked, freezing, and the cold wind was blowing right through her soaked clothes. She hated the feel of her hair strewn across her face, but her hands were tied painfully behind her back – she was helpless.

"How are we this morning, hm? A little cold?" Her captor pulled her to her feet, holding her close. "Of course, I could always warm you up." He whispered suggestively.

Farfalla spat toward his voice, jerking away. "Never, you sick basta-AH!" She hadn't realized how close she was to the edge until she went over it. She felt a rush of terror as the air swooshed past her, but that was nowhere near as bad as the fear that stabbed her heart when, even as she gasped in air, she hit water and it closed in everywhere around her.

Her eyes widened as she sank further and further down. Her hands were tied; she was pretty powerless to do anything.

'_Shuiichi doesn't even know where I am…'_ She felt her body jerk in its attempt to force her to take a breath; she needed air.

Her captor watched from a distance as he saw Kurama and Hiei approaching people at the dock. One of them pointed to the end, motioning frantically.

Kurama and Hiei raced to the end of the dock. Kurama stripped off his shoes and dove in without hesitation. He could barely see anything in the murky water, but he caught a glimmer of something light further down below him. He swam straight down, his hand grabbing Farfalla's shirt. He pulled her to himself, fighting his way back up to the surface.

"Hiei!" He called, grabbing onto one of the beams of the dock.

Hiei reached down over the end, circling his arm around the limp girl and hoisting her up.

Kurama climbed up, crouching down by her.

Hiei ripped off the restraints, laying her to rest on her back. "She's not breathing." He stated, eyes scanning for any remaining danger.

Kurama placed his mouth over her's, providing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. When she still didn't respond he pumped on her chest a few times.

Suddenly she started coughing violently, water spurting from her mouth as her body ejected the foreign substance out of her lungs. She twisted her body so she faced downwards to get rid of the water.

Kurama patted her cold back. When she finally began heaving in gigantic breaths of pure air he relaxed a little. "Farfalla, what on earth happened?" He surveyed the extensive bruising on her body and her pale demeanor.

She shuddered, as much from the memories as from the cold. "I-I'm n-not ex-exactly s-s-s-sure." Her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

"Hiei, your cloak please."

Hiei looked at him, then down at the girl. It really could be a matter of life or death. Grudgingly he handed it over.

Kurama wrapped it around the girl, gently lifting her up in his arms.

Farfalla was too numb to notice as his arms pressed against deep bruises. She closed her eyes, letting her head sink down onto Kurama's shoulder. Finally, she was safe again and warmer than she'd been in over twelve hours. Unconsciousness took her away to its safe, dark home.

Kurama and Hiei walked in silence.

"Did you feel him?" Hiei asked quietly, eyes on the lookout.

Kurama nodded. "I would just like to know what he hoped to gain by this method of-" he glanced at Farfalla "torture. I believe it likely has a tie to that woman who was sent to assassinate me yesterday."

"But what could they hope to learn from questioning her? She knows nothing about you, except that you're her distant cousin twenty plus times removed. She's no good to anybody who wants leverage over you."

Kurama nodded. "That's quite true, which is what makes this so strange."

_Hours later…_

Farfalla hadn't woken since she first slipped into unconsciousness six hours ago. She was still pale, but didn't appear to have contracted a fever. Shuiichi stayed by her side, not wanting his mother to be around her till she'd recovered some and he'd had a chance to talk with her some.

Dante lay curled up by her side, his head resting on her hip. His eyes were closed, as if sleeping too, but occasionally he would peek them open to check on his mistress.

Shuiichi leaned back in his chair, his eyes scanning over the text of his book as he read. Now and then he glanced up over the top of the book to the sleeping girl, but since she was pretty not moving, they quickly returned to the text.

Farfalla jerked in her sleep, all her features twitching angrily. "I'll kill you if you touch them!" She whisper venomously, her hands clenching into fists.

Dante growled, crawling up and licking at her face.

"NO!" She sat bolt upright in bed, her chest heaving, beads of sweat trickling down her body.

Shuiichi set his book down, scooting closer. "Farfalla? It's Shuiichi." He laid a hand on her arm.

She smacked it away and backed up against the wall, unseeing eyes wide, body poised for a fight.

Shuiichi sat on the edge of the bed. "Farfalla, it was just a dream." He said calmly.

Slowly, the girl's breathing returned to a more normal rhythm. Her body trembled as she reached forward, searching for his familiar warmth.

Shuiichi reached out and guided her hand to him. "Over here, cousin."

Farfalla bit her lip to hold back her tears as her hand crept up and she ran her fingertips down his face. "I'm so frightened…" She whispered, her tears shedding despite her attempts to control.

Shuiichi patted her hand awkwardly. "You're safe now." He assured her, thinking she was referring to what had happened at the docks.

Farfalla retracted her arms to her sides and leaned back against the wall, trembling. "He was only the beginning…" She murmured, almost too quiet for Shuiichi to hear.

Shuiichi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?" He questioned gently.

Farfalla shut her eyes, swallowing hard. "You're a demon, aren't you?" She whispered.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Shuiichi returned, not too slowly, but not too quickly either.

"I wasn't really asking." She retorted, opening her blind eyes.

Shuiichi eyed her, his mind racing as he debated about what to say. "I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but no, I'm no 'demon'." He responded calmly.

Farfalla moved forward, managing to grab onto his sleeve. "Don't lie to me. You're Yoko Kurama, the legendary bandit who was forced to flee to a human body about twenty years ago."

"A legendary bandit? Farfalla, I'm not sure where you could even come up with such a-"

"I'm not making it up." She hissed angrily, sitting back against the wall.

"You probably had a strange nightmare while you were sleeping. You've been out for six hours, and you just experienced some intense trauma." Shuiichi said soothingly.

Farfalla crossed her arms, getting annoyed at how stubborn he was being. "What else do you want me to say? I've already told you who you used to be, what else do you want to know? Who the bounty hunter who nearly killed you is?"

Shuiichi moved back to his chair. "Even if I was this 'Yoko', who I'm not, why is it so important to you that I admit it?"

Farfalla fell silent. "I can't tell you." She whispered hoarsely.

Shuiichi crossed his arms, his eyes curious. "You can't? Why not?"

Farfalla lay back down, pulling the blankets over herself. "I need to sleep some more."

Shuiichi opened his mouth, but Dante growled angrily at him. "Okay..." He instead stood and exited the room, shutting the door silently behind himself. He didn't dare say anything until he reached the relative safety of his own room. Once there he sat down on the bed, mulling over the interesting encounter with his cousin.

He never thought he'd be asking this. He found his communicator and called Koenma. When the Spirit World ruler's face appeared, he proceeded without delay. "Could you pull a file for me? I need any information you've got on her."

Koenma looked annoyed, but asked "Who is it?"

Kurama sighed. "Farfalla Rossi."

"Sounds Italian. Provided we have a file on her, why do you need it?"

"She's supposedly a distant relation of my mother's. She's a … person of interest." Kurama didn't want to say anything that would alarm the prince. He was hoping to keep this matter 'domestic'; no need to involve Spirit World if it wasn't necessary.

Koenma sighed. "I'll see what I can find."

The screen went black.

Kurama put it back in the drawer, lying back on his bed. Perhaps he should have paid more attention when his mother was explaining the relation between them. He'd have to ask her again, get a little more information on this cousin of his.

Farfalla lay on her bed for an hour after Shuiichi left, grey eyes staring up towards what she assumed to be a white ceiling. It seemed her first attempt to get in Shuiichi's 'good graces', as it were, had failed; he hadn't admitted to being the famous Yoko Kurama. She'd figured that playing on his softened defenses towards her due to her recent trauma he'd admit his secret life, seeing as she obviously already knew.

She sighed. Time was running out. She rolled off her bed and stood up, motioning for Dante to stay put. She headed towards the bathroom, assuming that since the running water she'd heard had shut off a few minutes ago, Shuiichi should be finished and dressed by now. She pushed open the door and walked in.

Shuiichi gasped as he turned around. "Farfalla!" He exclaimed, grabbing a towel. He was relieved by the fact that it was her – she was blind. No need to be too embarrassed.

Farfalla stopped short. "I'm so sorry." She whirled to leave, but caught her foot on the counter and fell towards the ground.

"Watch out!" Shuiichi quickly jumped forward and yanked her back against him.

Farfalla grabbed his arms, her heart racing.

Shuiichi steadied her for a moment before releasing her. "Be careful. That corner likes to catch people. Are you alright?" He grabbed his robe and quickly wrapped it around himself, in case his mother wandered upstairs.

Farfalla nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry for barging in like that. … I'll leave."

Shuiichi grabbed her arm to stop her before stepping past her. "Don't bother. I was just going." He shut the door behind himself.

Farfalla turned the water on, quickly stripping and stepping in to the glorious hot waters. She just leaned against the tile for a little bit, her mind running over the encounter. She re-ran all the sounds she heard, the warmth of his skin, the- "He was naked." She suddenly announced, her cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment.


	5. A Glimpse Beyond

_"Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne _

_Farfalla's Viewpoint_

I dreaded leaving this bathroom. I knew that Shuiichi would probably start asking me several questions related to my...capture. I shivered as I remembered the cold water, the beatings, and that awful stench. I'd experienced the other things before, but that smell. I leaned against the door, bile rising into the back of my throat as I remembered it. It was exactly the same as... I quickly banished all those thoughts of Italy. But the smell still pervaded my memory, and I suddenly heaved.

Thankfully for Kura-, er, Shuiichi, I made it over to the toilet before anything solid came out. My whole body shook as I threw up. I could faintly hear someone knocking on the door, but I was powerless to do anything. I soon felt gentle hands holding my hair back and stroking my back, a soft voice singing soothing words into my ears. My 'aunt', Shiori. I could almost commend Shuiichi for his forethought. Knowing I'd just gotten out of a shower, he sent his mother in instead of comprising me and coming in here himself.

The fit passed and I gratefully rinsed my mouth with the water Shiori handed me. "Are you alright?" She asked me, a cool hand touching my forehead. No, I'm not alright. Not with what happened in Italy, the people after me, my inabilities, and now being here, exactly where I **didn't** want to be, but I had no choice- I cut off my thoughts before I got too carried away and things started happening. "I'm fine. Just a … nightmare." I finished, not caring how lame of an excuse it was. I felt Shiori leave my side.

"Should I make you up some tea?" She asked; it sounded like she was by the door. I shook my head. "No, I'm alright now. Thank you." I heard the door shut. I almost felt like crying. These people...these people were being way too nice to me. It was too much. Just...way too much... I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and it shocked me. I hesitantly touched it with the tip of my forefinger. I hadn't allowed myself to cry since...a very long time ago.

It felt strange to me, and I wasn't sure I wanted to go there.

No, that was a lie. I wanted to go there, badly. I crawled until I found the bathroom door and reached up, my fingers searching around until they found the door handle and locked it. Now that I wouldn't be intruded on, I turned on the water facet and sat back against the door, letting large silent tears flow down my cheeks. It wasn't a large, hysterical crying fit like many girls have, but it was healing nonetheless.

_Third Person Viewpoint_

Everything seemed to be happening at once. Farfalla had been getting dressed when she heard the phone ring. She finished and got up, leaving her room to go see what had happened. At this same moment Hiei was raising his hand to knock on the front door. Simultaneously, Shiori was pulling at the front and calling for Shuiichi to hurry up. Her worried face came directly in front of Hiei's slightly surprised one. "Oh! Hiei, you gave me a start. You'll have to forgive us, we have to be leaving. Hatanaka and Shuichi were in an accident." She rushed past Hiei towards her car. Hiei noted it was probably the one and only time he'd known Shiori to be almost impolite, but then, it was her husband. He stepped inside in time to see Kurama coming down the stairs.

"Hiei! What are you doing here? Nevermind. I don't have time. Would you mind staying with Farfalla for a while? I'll be back as soon as I can." He didn't wait for an answer, just shut the door behind himself. Hiei glanced at the door, then at Farfalla at the top of the stairs. "Baby-sitting..." He muttered, facing Farfalla this time. What was Kurama thinking? They, quite literally, didn't speak the same language. "Hiei?"

_Hiei's Viewpoint_

My name spoken so softly sounded strange on her foreign lips, but it was still familiar. I grunted acknowledgment, since there was really nothing else I could say. She seemed to accept that and came down the stairs, her hand reaching out, searching for me. I put my arm forward, leading her into the living room when she took it. I was unsure what to do next. What could two people with nothing in common, unable to even communicate, do together for a few hours? I could think of nothing, that much was certain. She, however, found her way to the chest of games and puzzles and opened it up. I watched, one eyebrow crooked, waiting to see what she pulled out. She pulled out a puzzle and opened it, checking to be sure it was a puzzle.

_'A puzzle? Didn't really take you for the type...'_ I truly found it curious that a **blind** girl liked putting together puzzles for **seeing** people. It was strange, and made me slightly suspicious, although I knew not what of. She seemed satisfied and returned to me, putting the puzzle on the coffee table and kneeling down beside it. She merrily began setting it up, not bothering to try and invite me to play. She'd probably figured I would join if I wished, leave if I didn't. _'Sneaky brat.'_ I thought to myself, kneeling down on another side. Most humans had the decency to invite the other to join, even if they thought said other would refuse. But she was cheeky enough to ignore me. Fine.

In time I began enjoying myself. The silence was nice, for one. And the puzzle was more entertaining than I thought it would be. It wasn't idiotic like many human games were. It had a purpose and a clear direction, and it toyed with my mind. I liked it, I could safely say. It was becoming more of a competition between Farfalla and myself as it progress. I was doing very well, especially for never having actually done one myself, but she was doing better, despite her handicap. Her fingers found and edge and she would just sit there digging through the other pieces until she found the one that matched. I had to admit, she was only occasionally wrong, which was when I would step in and correct her. But she was pretty spot on the other times. Good grief. I could get beat by a blind girl. _'No. I have the advantage.'_ I put myself to it determinately.

We finished the puzzle in probably record time, but it still took a couple hours. There was still no news from Kurama or Shiori. Farfalla stood and started to leave the room. She was getting pretty good at having the layout of the house memorized. She bumped into things only occasionally when she didn't have her hands out stop herself. I looked up when I heard the front door open. Kurama stepped silently inside and shut the door almost as silently. His face was carefully arranged into an unreadable expression. I didn't say anything, just watched as he began to hang up his jacket and remove his shoes. I nearly winced as Farfalla approached him. "Shuiichi?" She questioned. I could have smacked her, but then again, she couldn't see his face. _'But she should be able to feel the tension around him. She's suicidal or more stupid than I took her for.'_ I shook my head.

"Uh-huh." He responded tiredly, walking past her and up the stairs. I was glad he was going to his room; I knew something had happened, but this was obviously not the time to be asking him about it. Farfalla didn't seem to take the hint. She followed him, her hand trailing the wall as she seemed to question him further. I saw Kurama pause, his jaw tightening. He didn't like her probing anymore than I did, I suspected. But he kept his poise and said something back to her. I felt slightly frustrated at my lack of understanding. His response went on for a little bit, and I saw Farfalla's face turn sad. Then Kurama went on and Farfalla just stood there. I would have given a great deal to know what had just transpired.

However, as I am not the type to pry, I would have to wait until Kurama was in a more willing mood. He told Farfalla, I am sure, because there was no way to politely get out of it. As it wasn't really much of my business, he would have no qualms about telling me to go away for a while. So I had no choice but to sit and wait.....I hate waiting.

_Farfalla's Viewpoint_

I stood there, shocked at what he had just told me. Shuichi, his little step-brother, was dead. He'd died in surgery. Hatanaka was in the ICU but looked hopeful. Shiori had stayed at the hospital with her husband. Nobody could figure out what happened; it had been a freak accident, or so the police were inclined to think. I felt a wave of guilt; I believed I knew who had caused this accident. This feeling of guilt was quickly replaced by anger. _'Who the hell do they think they are?'_ I went up the stairs, my feet leading me quickly to my bedroom. Dante whined and pushed his muzzle into my hand. I locked the door and put down my shades before I searched for my suitcase. I dug into a hidden pocket, pulling out the necklace. At the end I could feel the ring, the one I was supposed to have used when I had finished my task.

Without a second thought I ripped the ring off and placed it on my finger, pressing down on the gem on top. I felt a rush of wind all around, followed by intense cold, then I sensed a presence by my side. "You have finished?" A man's voice floated melodically into my ear. I was too angered to be caught in his web. "Who the hell do you people think you are?!" I spat furiously. "We're the ones-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear his excuses. "You caused the accident, I'm quite sure of it. You killed his little brother and put his father in grave danger." I wasn't yelling, not by a long shot, but my voice was more fearsome than if I had been shouting. I heard my companion chuckle.

"We just wanted to send you a message that you should stop dawdling. Just get it over with." I didn't think, I reacted. I swung my fist towards his voice. I stumbled forward as my fist hit nothing but thin air. Then a hand wrapped around my neck and pulled me back against a hard chest. "I don't want to go back to my master and tell her that you've failed, or that you've changed your mind. I mean, if I do that, there's no telling what she'll do to you and your family." My insides boiled and I shoved backwards, sending us tumbling to the ground. I landed on him, my hands moving like lightening as they searched for his face and started clawing. He grabbed my wrists tightly and then threw me into the side of my bed. I was stunned momentarily, but it was just long enough for him to grab my arms and lift me up. He shoved me hard back against the wall, his hands pinning my wrists against the wall.

"You guys are bastards." I spat angrily. He chuckled and I could feel his breath on my cheek. "That we may be, but the fact of that matter is that you have no choice." He lifted my hand, the one with the ring on it. "Now, just remember, this ring is only for when you have completed your mission. I don't want you calling me just because you feel like throwing a temper tantrum." I gave him what I hoped was an angry face. "Don't interfere again." I retorted. "I know what I have to do, you're not helping my progress." He laughed and stepped back. "We shall see." I didn't feel him anymore, so I reached forward to be sure. Since I didn't think he was I took off the ring and flung it away from myself. "Wretched man!" I hit the wall once, so frustrated I could pop.

_Third Person Viewpoint (happening almost simultaneously)_

Hiei sat on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. He wasn't very interested in watching it, but it was better than doing nothing, wondering what had happened at the hospital. He looked over when he heard footsteps. Kurama came into the room and sat down on the couch. "How were things here?" He asked calmly, his face betraying nothing. Hiei glanced at him and changed the channel again. "Fine. We put a puzzle together." He waved his hand at the completed puzzle. Kurama looked a little surprised. "Together? In only two hours?" He gave a small smile. "I hadn't expected that." "She's quite good at puzzles." "I see." Hiei found himself really wanting to ask Kurama what had happened. This stiff behavior wasn't like him. But Hiei wouldn't tread on thin ice, so he left the subject well enough alone.

Kurama was the one who broke the ice. "Hatanaka's in the intensive care unit. Mother probably won't be home for a few days." Hiei was almost afraid to ask. "And Shuichi?" Kurama seemed to stop seeing the television screen. "His injuries were too severe. He died while in surgery." Now Hiei understood Kurama's actions, or lack thereof. His family was his most treasured possession, and he'd lost a part of that. Not only that, but he couldn't even get revenge or something for it. It had been an accident, there was no one to blame. Hiei knew that would be the hardest kind of death for Kurama to deal with.

Hiei and Kurama both looked up when they saw a figure move past the archway, expecting it to be Farfalla. But it was not. He was a complete stranger. Both boys were instantly alert and tense. "Who are you?" Hiei demanded coldly. The man laughed and took off his top hat. "Gentleman, be not distressed. I am acquainted with Farfalla. She's probably recovering from our encounter. Adieu." They both blinked and he was no longer there. "Farfalla." Kurama and Hiei moved as one up the stairs and to her door; it was ajar. "Farfalla?" Kurama called as Hiei gingerly pushed it open. She was crouching against the wall, her arms holding her trembling frame. She did not look distressed, per say, but rather more angry and frustrated. Hiei saw something and was by her in a flash, his hand holding her head so she could not hide.

She jerked at his touch, but when he muttered "Hiei" she let him be. Kurama and Hiei were both shocked. Her neck was bruised with fingerprints. Kurama knelt in front of her. "What happened Farfalla?" He asked, glad for any excuse to take his mind off other matters. She pulled out of Hiei's grasp, straightening up and putting one hand on the wall, taking a few careful breaths. "A difference of opinion." She said quietly, her free hand rubbing at her neck. Kurama's brows furrowed as he absentmindedly translated for Hiei. Neither one took that explanation as simply as that. "A difference of opinion so he tried to strangle you?" Kurama pressed, his tone disbelieving. Farfalla could hear it distinctly in his voice, and she couldn't ignore it.

She wanted to use it for her own purposes, but she didn't dare let them start poking into her visitor. She needed a bloody good excuse and fast. "Please don't press into it anymore. He's an old friend. He's taking medication and getting professional help and all, he just gets out of hand sometimes. It was my fault for bringing up a bad subject. Honestly, it's nothing to worry about." She posed her face in a carefully arranged mask of reassurance.

Kurama and Hiei looked at her for a moment, then Kurama nodded. "Very well then." He then translated briefly what she'd said to Hiei.

The phone started ringing downstairs and Kurama bolted out of the room. It was quite probably the hospital or his mother. Neither Hiei nor Farfalla moved or said anything. Hiei didn't really believe her story, but he couldn't explain exactly why.

Kurama sat downstairs at the dining table, the phone still in his hand. His step-father's condition had stabilized. He ran a hand through his red hair, beginning to feel something coming over him. One family member was safe, but the other... He stood quickly, went upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. He ran a hot bath and slipped in, resting his head on the side of the tub, closing his eyes. A silent tear slid down his cheek and dripped into the steaming water. He'd worked so hard to protect his family from demonic forces he'd forgotten just how dangerous the human world could be all on its own. He hadn't been prepared for this.

_Hiei's P.o.V., three days later_

I leaned against the ladder, one arm threaded through to keep me up while I looked through the bound pages._ 'Damn you Koenma, you couldn't have had one of your ogres do this?'_ I grumbled in my head, my red eyes scanning down the pages of information. My unease about the recent visitor and, to be perfectly honest, Farfalla had led me to go to Koenma for information about Farfalla. Koenma told me that I had saved him a trip since Kurama had requested the same file not too long ago, but he hadn't had time to fetch it yet. "Ah." I found the section I was looking for. "Rossi...Farfalla." My eyes scanned over the information. "Only child, bred in Italy.." I murmured some of it aloud to myself.

Then I found an interesting part. "Parents: disappeared 5 years ago? Well now, that's an interesting piece of information you left out, little butterfly.." I twitched, catching myself using Kurama's nicknames. I shook my head and jumped off the ladder, heading back for the Human Realm with the file in hand.

I spread myself out on Kurama's bed to read the file. It wasn't very thick; quite thin, actually. Although probably no more so than any other average human's file. There wasn't much in there. The only interesting part was the bit about her parents' disappearance. I sighed and flipped it shut and tossed it onto Kurama's desk. I'd leave it for him to decipher. Maybe there was something in there that I missed.

_A week later..._

Farfalla sat on the front steps, her chin resting on her knees, eyelids closed as she listened to the sounds all around her. She didn't stir even when Kurama padded up and sat next to her. "It's quiet today." He said quietly, his voice barely disturbing the air. Farfalla couldn't help an amused smile. "Hardly. I've been trying unsuccessfully to drown it all out." Kurama glanced at her. He wasn't really hearing anything.

Farfalla seemed to sense his confusion. "Cover your eyes," she instructed "and breath just as slowly as you can." Kurama let curiosity get the better of him and obeyed. He was almost shocked by how much the noise level increased. Bees were buzzing, birds were singing, people were running, dogs were barking; he even heard cat scratching a tree.

"It's incredible, isn't it, what you can hear when you really listen?" Farfalla exhaled slowly. Kurama nodded and opened his eyes. "Do you..hear that all the time?" He asked cautiously. Farfalla took a deep breath. "Since my eyes are always 'shut', as it were? Yeah, pretty much. My ears are hyper sensitive thanks to no vision." She stated it matter-of-factly, so Kurama hoped that meant it wasn't entirely a sore subject.

"Farfalla, may I be bold here and ask a personal question?"

Farfalla nearly snorted at his formality, but nodded. "Sure, ask whatever you want. I don't promise I'll answer though." Kurama couldn't quite smile, although his mouth tried. "Fair enough. How did you lose your eyesight?" He watched as his cousin swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "An accident five years ago. My parents and I were heading home after a play. It was pretty dark out and the official report says that we hit a patch of black ice. We went through the guard rail into a ravine. My parents had managed to stay in their seats, but I had gotten flung out of the window into a bunch of trees. One had.." She moved her fingers across her face, indicating that was what had scratched up her face. "I was lucky to be alive."

Kurama waited a moment before saying "the official report? What do you say happened?".

Farfalla opened her eyes, her gray orbs somehow seeming harder than usual. "Why should I believe anything different than what the report says? I was too young to be really aware anyway." She spoke quietly, yet every word was distinct. Kurama said nothing at first. He wasn't sure how to handle this. Quite obviously she believed something else had happened, but clearly she didn't feel like sharing.

Her face brightened suddenly, contrasting the dark rage that had slowly crept over it before. "Moral of the story, get over it. These things happen. Why do we do? We adapt. As simple as that." She smiled.

Kurama watched her face change, feeling a sort of respect for her. She'd been through quite an ordeal, and she still could be cheerful and happy. It took a strong will to move past something as potentially devastating as losing your vision. He felt there was still something hanging over her head, but he'd reserve that for when she trusted him better. Then perhaps he could get the real story out of her.

"Shuiichi, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded, then berated himself and answered playfully. "Yes, but I don't promise I'll answer." She scrunched up her nose. "Yeah yeah. What does...the official report say about your step-father's accident?"

Kurama felt a shroud cover his heart again. He was trying to put that from his mind until he had a chance to deal with it alone. "They hit standing water and spun off the road into a clump of trees."

"I'm so sorry." She said finally, although she was only half paying attention now. She was 'bonding' with him right now, sort of, but she'd need to be a lot closer to accomplish her goals. It was also be much easier if they were in Makai, somewhere pretty desolate... She'd need help for that one. "I think I should take Dante for a run. He hasn't been out in a while."

Kurama nodded, glad for the change of subject. "I'll get him. Shall I tell Hiei? He might enjoy the exercise."

Farfalla shook her head. "No, please don't. I'd much rather do this alone." Kurama nodded. "Very well. I'll be right back." He disappeared inside. Farfalla twirled the ring around her finger, hating what she had to do more and more by the second. "Damn it, but I don't have a choice!" She clenched her hand into a fist, willing herself not to cry.

Soon she heard the door open and felt Dante press against her leg. "Hey boy." She petted his head with both hands, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I've been neglecting you of late, haven't I?" She clipped his leash onto her belt, giving him enough room to run with her while still being able to lead and stop her when need be.

Kurama watched her go, curiosity growing in his mind. She had a very interesting story to tell, he was sure of it; he just didn't know why she didn't want to tell it.

_Farfalla's P.o.V._

I ran for several miles, judging by the time I ran and my pace. I finally slowed down and took a breather, leaning on my knees to catch my breath. I listened to be sure there weren't people around. Pretty confident that I had found a faily secluded part of town I took the ring and called for him again. Then I waited. He'd come, I was sure of it. I kept every sense alert and rested my hand on Dante's head so I'd know as soon as he showed up.

He didn't disappoint. Within a minute I heard his footsteps in front of me and I felt Dante tense up.

"Well?" He growled. He was annoyed I could tell, but I was confident he would be pleased in some fashion. "I'm on his good side." I spoke confidently, my head held high. "But I'm gonna need to some help getting him to turn his back to me, so to speak." I heard him shift, but all he said was "Continue."

I hurried on, rushing to get it out. "I need a bounty put on my head, with someone you can trust. This plan will be best if it happens in Makai. He's too...tense here. It doesn't make sense, but trust me, he is more on his guard here against making himself vulnerable. If a bounty hunter captures me and takes me to Makai, I'll have my opportunity." I made my voice as strong as possible. What I didn't tell him was that this would also save me from having to face his mother after the fact.

He was silent for a really long time. I was beginning to get ancy when he finally said "No. Figure something out yourself." I felt a flush rise in my cheeks from anger. "It's going to be nearly impossible here unless he were in love with me!" I snapped angrily. I heard him chuckle and I didn't like where this was going. "That would be an interesting twist, wouldn't it? Do whatever you want, but you better hurry up and get this finished. She's not patient, you know." Then I felt his presence no more. I gave a frustrated howl and turned around and started walking.

I was so irritated I just walked and walked, turning whenever and wherever I felt like it. Eventually I began to feel a chill on my skin; my head came up. "It can't be dark yet.." I felt for my watch, reading it with my fingers. The sun would have set hours ago. I swallowed hard, fearing something akin to fear creeping into my stomach. I was not wearing clothing for being out when it got cold. "Take me back to Shuiichi's, Dante." I instructed, taking the leash off my belt and holding it in my hand.

I felt as Dante walked in a circle, inspecting the area. Then he gave an apologetic whine. I felt my heart drop. Dante didn't know where we were. He didn't know how to get me home. For the first time in a very long time I felt my heart beginning to pound from fear. I searched my pockets for my cell phone, stopping dead in my tracks and probably turning white as a sheet when I realized I'd forgotten to grab it earlier.

Blood pounded in my ears. The words forming on my lips before I'd quite realized it "I'm lost."


	6. Changing Priorities

Kurama glanced out the kitchen window for the twentieth time in the past twenty minutes. It was getting darker and colder outside and there was still no word from Farfalla. He wondered what could be keeping her. He touched the phone as if to call, but retracted his hand just as quickly.

"She's probably just taking a long run." Hiei spoke up blandly from the table, his legs propped up on a chair while he flipped through a book. Kurama nodded, but couldn't help looking out the window again. Maybe he didn't know Farfalla amazingly well, but she was still family. After what had just happened, everyone around him had become much dearer to his heart. "She's been gone for three hours. How could she be out running that much? She hardly ever goes running, I find it hard to see how she'd have the stamina to be out this long."

Hiei snorted. "We never go running yet we have stamina to run for hours on end." He pointed out dryly. Kurama shook his head. "But that's different. We have demon abilities..."

Hiei shrugged. "I still say you're overreacting. Give her another hour."

Kurama picked up the phone anyway. "I'm just going to give her a call." He dialed and placed the phone up to his ear. It rang, and rang, and- "Kurama."

The red head looked over at this friend.

Hiei placed Farfalla's cell phone on the table. "I don't think you're gonna be able to reach her that way." He said matter-of-factly. Kurama put his own phone down, his face remaining calm as he considered this change in circumstances. "I give her half an hour before I go look for her." He sat down at the table by Hiei.

Farfalla took a deep breath. She was sitting with her back against a building, Dante pressed against her side to help keep her warm. A gust of ice wind blew over her and she shivered as a reaction. Her lower lip quivered, but she refused to let the tears spill over just yet. "He'll come, he's got to come." She told herself, biting her lip. She hadn't heard any human sound for a while now and it was beginning to creep her out. She wasn't really worried about somebody attacking her, since Dante was still calm, but it was disturbing. Like having her ears plugged. It just didn't feel right.

Kurama and Hiei both looked out the window at the same moment. A demonic energy signature had flashed into their senses at the same moment. It was hard to make sense of because it had vanished a split second later as suddenly as it had come. Hiei immediately returned to his book, but Kurama couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his stomach. They'd already had demon problems, this could be related to them somehow. "I'm going to go find her. She's been gone way too long." He said, standing finally and heading for shoes and a jacket.

Hiei grunted. "Fine. Call if you need."

Kurama slid on his jacket even as he shut the front door. It was quite cold outside. On second thought he reached back inside and grabbed her jacket from it's hook before setting out in search of her. She'd probably be quite chilled, unless she really had been running this entire time.

_A half-hour later..._

"Farfalla?" Kurama called down the deserted street. He'd felt the demonic energy around here and couldn't help coming to investigate the area. He had a tiny glimmer of of a feeling that she'd be here. He came around a corner and stopped abruptly, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

Blood was splattered everywhere all down the street, obviously from a brutal fight. The remains of a demonic-looking creature lay in the middle of the street. Farfalla stood with her back to a nearby building, blood also splattered all over her. Dante lay next to her, blood on his coat, but he seemed calm.

"Farfalla?" Kurama called cautiously, his eyes darting around. Who had killed this creature? It surely could not have been Farfalla. He moved forward, speaking again, this time in a stronger tone. "Farfalla."

Her head turned towards his voice finally. "Shuiichi?" Her voice shook as much as her body was. Judging the situation to be safe he strode forward finally, brushing her arm with his hand before pulling the jacket around her shoulders. "What happened?" He asked gently, fully expecting her to be in shock if she was involved in this fight.

"He-he attacked me. I only defended myself. He attacked me. I defended myself."

"Alright, I believe you." He hushed her defense and zipped her jacket up, rubbing her arms some to try and warm her up more. He looked over his shoulder at the dead demon in utter surprise. She'd managed to do all this? It was nearly impossible to believe, and yet she obviously was of the opinion that she had. Shaking off the weird feeling in his stomach he turned his thoughts back to his cold cousin. "Where have you been? You've been gone for three hours. It's dark out not."

Farfalla seemed to be thinking as she patted her leg until Dante got up and met her hand with his nuzzle. "I got all turned around, I'm sorry. I had no idea where I was." The tears she'd fought back earlier were threatening to spill again.

Kurama felt it tug at his heartstrings. "I-it's alright, don't worry. I was just worried about your safety."

_Farfalla's P.o.V._

Damn it. He was growing fond of me. I knew it had to happen for my plan to work, but I still hated to hear it. I longed to tell him not to care about me, that I would only cause him a great deal of pain. But I knew I couldn't do that; couldn't give him any indication that I was only trouble. I had to sit here and play along, get his trust. _'Yeah, earn his trust so I can shatter it...'_ I thought dully, glad that I had an excuse at the moment as for why I was being quiet as he led me along the cold streets, never leaving my side. It was rather endearing, actually, him coming out for me and everything. I'd thought he didn't really care for me except for being related to me. Maybe, just maybe, I had been mistaken...

_Normal P.o.V._

Kurama got Farfalla into the living and wrapped her up in blankets. "I'll get you some hot tea." He gave a small smile and disappeared from the room. Farfalla listened to him go, sadly. She knew what she had to do, but somehow the thought of doing it was starting to strike a sore spot in her young heart. She bit her lip to keep from crying. "Just remember them, remember them..." She whispered vehemently to herself, forcing back the threatening tears. She had to be strong until this ordeal was over.

She quickly rearranged her face as Kurama walked back into the room, a tray with cups and a steaming teapot placed on it. "Feeling any better?" He asked, his green eyes glancing at her. Farfalla gave a small, encouraging smile. "A bit shaken, but I'm alive, and that's what counts, right?" Her hands closed around the warm mug he pressed into them.

"Yes, that's what counts." He echoed, not sure how to broach the suject. He was pretty sure he knew what happened, and Farfalla had already proven that she was not unaware of who he really was, but he could not admit that she was right. It was better to convince her that she had imagined it or something. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked quietly, fixing his own tea mug. Farfalla sipped at her hot tea, sipping and blowing in turns to buy herself some time.

"Dante was acting up for a little while, but I couldn't figure out why. Then I heard someone approaching – I knew it wasn't you because you would have called out to let me know it was you. Same for Hiei. So I knew he wasn't anyone I knew. He attacked me, I defended myself. As simple as that." She finished off quickly. Kurama thought it sounded a little strange, although he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Did Dante help at all?" His mind was replaying the scene he'd seen down the street, although the blood everywhere, the mutilated body; that hadn't been Farfalla....had it?

Farfalla shook her head in short, quick jerks. "No. I did it myself."

Kurama looked at her hands. He could see they were shaking. He reached over and took the mug from her hands and placed it on the table. He then took her hands in his own, warming them some. "It's alright, you're safe now." He said again, as if reminding her. Farfalla was more than a little shocked by this, and surprised by the tingly feeling spreading out from her hands. The care, the warmth coming from him was almost unbearable. She needed to be cold, heartless for her task, and he was beginning to make that difficult.

She pulled her hands away and covered her face. "Please don't be kind to me." Her voice was muffled by her hands. "I don't deserve it." Her voice quivered a little, afraid he would stop, but also afraid that he wouldn't.

Kurama looked at her silently for a moment before reaching over and pulling her hands down. "You acted in self-defense." He said soothingly, misinterpreting the reason for her self-loathing. "Don't blame yourself for that. You're still the same kind, caring person you were before."

Farfalla felt pangs stabbing through her heart. Honestly, he was beginning to make it very difficult to stay detached from her mission. "I need to rest." She said abruptly, standing and finding her way out of the room. She went up the stairs to her door and locked it once she was inside. She felt like a weight was pressing heavily on her chest; she was finding it hard to breathe. She clamped her hands over her mouth and slid to the floor, fighting off a rising panic attack. There were mere days left until she had to complete her mission. Large tears rolled down her face as her brain and body were wracked with torment.

She'd never done anything this bad. Nothing as bad as... She felt her stomach protest even before she'd mentally stated what they were having her do.

"Farfalla?"

She winced when she heard Kurama's voice through the door, but she couldn't pull herself together enough to answer him. If she removed her hands she was afraid she was going to sob and break into hysterics. Unfortunately, her not answering also had Kurama worried. "Farfalla? Are you okay in there?"

She couldn't stand it. She crawled over to her bed, letting herself cry aloud all the way over. She pulled herself on top of it and wrapped herself in the blankets, letting the tears fall as sobs wracked her body. She didn't hear anymore from outside her door, so presumably he had left.

…...

When she awoke the next morning her head was aching painfully "I feel terrible..." She mumbled, holding her head in her hands. She took her time making it up onto her feet, but she did make it there eventually. She stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, her nose twitching as she smelled food cooking.

"Good morning." Shuiichi's voice came at her from the...stove?

She mumbled something in return, although what she said is anybody's guess.

Light footsteps echoed around her before a glass was pressed into her hands and the smell of food seemed to be directly in front of her now. "Drink the orange juice before you eat." He instructed, his voice and footsteps fading some as he moved farther away. Farfalla obeyed slowly, savoring the drink and food. She hadn't had a breakfast like this in...a long time. Decades, in fact.

"I hope you didn't have any plans today, because you'll have to cancel them." The chair beside her scooted out and it sounded like he was now seated in it.

Farfalla turned her head towards him slightly, confusion evident on her face. "I didn't, but why would I?"

"Because I'm taking you to a carnival today."

"A carnival?"

"Yes, a carnival? … You don't sound pleased."

"I am, it's just...I haven't been to a carnival since before I lost my eyesight...how will I do anything?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"If this is because of yesterday-"

"Not just, I assure you. I think it's time you experienced more of Japanese culture. What better way than by interacting with native people?"

"I haven't learned Japanese yet."

"You'll be fine, trust me."

Farfalla sighed and sipped at her orange juice. Oh well. She may as well have a fun day. She'd just take today off and forget who she was. Today he would just be a nice guy taking her out to have fun at a carnival. Yeah...

The day was incredibly fun for Farfalla. She didn't even have to try to forget who she was or what she must do. Kurama had made that easy. He helped her play carnival games, he accompanied her on all the rides, he got her face painted, and had kept up an easy flow of conversation for the entire day.

_Farfalla's P.o.V._

I had no idea Kurama could keep up an entertaining conversation for an entire day. It was interesting conversation too, not boring, polite conversation. I'd genuinely had a good time today. I leaned gently on his arm as we left the crowds behind us and strolled back towards the train station. I laughed as he told me about some of his exploits as a younger boy.

"I worried my mother frequently when I was a child." He sighed. "I'll never be able to atone for that."

I almost couldn't believe how angsty he sounded. "Atone? For being a kid? Please Shuiichi, get off your high horse. You were no better than any other average child." I chuckled.

I felt him relax some as well. "I suppose. Tell me about your childhood."

I scrambled frantically for something to say. "I..don't really remember much. Not visually anyway. I remember climbing many, many trees. Scared my poor parents to death."

"You haven't climbed any trees since the accident?"

I shook my head. "Nobody's willing to go as high as I want to. They're afraid of being blamed if I somehow fall." I smirked. "Like that would ever happen."

He said nothing for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" I asked finally, the suspense killing me.

"You'll see. Do you mind staying out later than anticipated?"

I smiled; a gentleman to the core, it seemed. "Of course I don't mind staying out with you." I spoke softer than intended, but he seemed to have caught the words regardless. Before he could comment we heard a train whistle.

"There's the train. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and started running. I found myself pulled along, but no fear, strangely enough. I knew he wouldn't run me into anything. I heard brakes squealing as metal started rubbing against metal again.

"Up you go!" Kurama physically lifted me and pushed me onto the train. I stumbled and grabbed at anything to stop my momentum, momentary fear stabbing at my heart. Then I was pulled up and into warm arms. "Are you all right?" Kurama asked.

I nodded, the fear dissipating as soon as his calm voice began speaking. "I guess we made it." I joked, realizing I should be pulling away right now. But something in me told me I didn't want to..

"Let's find our seats." He said, a little too quickly, pulling away and leading me into the train. I said nothing, just obediently followed him and sitting down beside him. My heart was fluttering oddly; I was really afraid of what was beginning to happen here. How could I betray him when I seemed to be falling for him?

_Kurama's P.o.V._

I watched as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. That was a little close back there. She'd nearly fallen off the train, although I hadn't told her that. It was almost too easy to take for granted how talented she was without her vision. But she was remarkably vulnerable.

_'You will not take advantage of her trust in you.'_ I told myself fiercely, glancing over again as her head fell onto my shoulder. I forced myself to look out the window, away from her sweet face. Hold on a minute here! Had I seriously just described her face as 'sweet'? Good heavens, what was happening to me here? Had I gone insane?

I wrapped an arm around her and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I'd sort this out later.

_Normal P.o.V._

"Where are we?" Farfalla asked from beside Kurama. He smiled, pleased, as he looked at the park in front of them.

"Japan's National Forest Sanctuary."

"A forest sanctuary? What are we doing here?" Farfalla wondered.

Kurama led her forward, feeling rather pleased with himself. "You said you wanted to climb a tree. I happen to be an excellent climber. We're going to grant you your wish."

Her eyes nearly bugged out. "We're going to-to climb a tree?"

"Yes." He led her off the path for a ways before stopping in front of a tall tree. It was surrounded by many other trees, had fairly low bottom branches, and would be a pretty easy climb. "Once I get you on, all the branches are pretty much just straight up."

Farfalla couldn't hide a smile as he lifted her onto the first branch. "You set?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, get climbing. I'll be right by you, so don't worry."

Farfalla snorted. "Me, worry about climbing a tree? I bet I can get up there faster than you can."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want to take it as one." She was already climbing as they spoke.

Kurama didn't want to burst her bubble; he could have just jumped to the top. But he would indulge her. So he began climbing a route next to her's, keeping a little behind her just in case she slipped.

They made it to the top without any serious mishaps. Kurama made it up first and set himself against the trunk, wrapping one arm around it and using the other to pull Farfalla up beside him. She held on to him and the trunk, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "The air is so fresh up here."

"Yes, it is." He watched her face. She was very expressive, even if she didn't realize that.

Farfalla opened her eyes and turned her face towards him. "May I?" She held up a hand towards him, hovering.

His mind screamed at him this was a bad idea, but he ignored it for once and leaned forward until her fingertips touched his cheek.

She moved her hand, brushing her fingertips over his forehead, his eyes, his nose, and finally lingering over his lips. She didn't even think about it; didn't dare let herself think. She leaned forward slowly and replaced her fingers with her lips.


	7. Revealing Actions

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter of the year. For any that may have forgotten, Farfalla was introduced in the beginning as a distant cousin of Shiori's. So even more removed from Kurama. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Kurama saw it coming, heard his head's warnings, yet heeded them not. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, returning the kiss.

Farfalla's head was swimming. She shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, it was all a lie. But she couldn't help herself. She pulled back slowly, swallowing hard. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Before she could figure out something to say Kurama's phone began ringing.

"Would you answer that for me?" He asked quietly.

Farfalla felt around for his pocket, reaching in hesitantly and pulling it out. "Hello?" She answered, holding it up to her ear. "That's wonderful Shiori. We'll be home shortly. Good bye." She closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Your mother is bringing your step-father home from the hospital tomorrow."

There was silence for a few minutes. Farfalla was painfully aware that his mother should be bringing two home from the hospital, not just one. She was also aware of the fact that it was a direct result of her actions, or inaction, if you wanted to look at it that way. Not knowing what else to say she wrapped her arms gently around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Kurama allowed her to hug him for a moment, allowed her to comfort him for a moment. But alas, a moment was all he dared. "We should go back." He released her and began climbing down. Farfalla sighed and began the descent as well. She'd felt his need, if only for that moment. He didn't seem in any hurry to let that hurt heal. When she got low enough Kurama lifted her off the tree and set her on the ground. His hands seemed to linger on her waist, but then just as quickly he let go and took her arm, leading her back towards home.

Kurama didn't stop leading until he'd led her back to her bedroom door. "Here we are." He spoke quietly.

Farfalla didn't really pull away yet. "Thank you for today. I...I had a really good time." She smiled, trusting him to catch her smile.

"I'm glad. I endeavored to make it a happy day for you." He squeezed her hand gently, a warmth in his voice that had been gone lately.

"Did you have a good time?" Farfalla asked, unwilling to lose this moment. She was afraid, with what must surely come, that it would be gone forever.

Kurama nodded, following that action up with "uh-huh. I haven't spent a day relaxing like that in...a very long time." He admitted.

"Why do you push yourself so hard?" Farfalla brought her hand up to his face, softly stroking his cheek. "You don't have to take so much on yourself."

"I'll be fine, really." Kurama brought his hand up and pulled her's away from his face.

Farfalla brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. "Good night." She turned and went into her room, shutting the door behind herself unwillingly. She slid down to the floor, flinching when she felt Dante's wet nose touching her face. "Ugh, Dante!" She pulled him close and hugged him close. "I've been neglecting you of late, huh boy? I'm sorry." She buried her face in his fur, glad for his familiar presence and smell. It was going to be a long night...

Morning came. Eventually. It was still early though. Kurama walked softly between his room and Farfalla's, hesitating a moment before knocking on her door. After a few moments he knocked again, accompanied by a soft "Farfalla?". Upon receiving no response he cracked the door and peeked in. She appeared to be asleep. He slipped over to the bed, sitting on the edge and shaking her gently.

With a snarl she grabbed his wrist tightly and sat up. Kurama was startled, but maintained a calm facade. "It's me, Farfalla." He said soothingly, waiting for her odd state of mind to pass. As soon as he started speaking she relaxed and let go of him, stuttering an apology. "I'm sorry...bad..uh, dream." She made an excuse, tilting her face down. Kurama squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I have to go to the hospital now. Will you be alright on your own here for a little while?"

Farfalla nodded. "I'll be fine, of course. Why must you go to the hospital?"

"Some..complications have come up."

There was something in his voice; Farfalla didn't like it. "What complications? What's wrong?" She found his arm and held it, so he had to stay and, hopefully, tell her.

"He's having heart problems. He can't come home today."

Farfalla could tell there was more. "And?" She prompted, almost hesitantly. She was afraid of what he was going to say, but she thought she already knew.

"And he might not make it."

Farfalla thought her heart stopped for a minute; she was sure of it. "His condition suddenly worsened, and they have no explanation for it just yet." She stated it as more of a fact than a question.

"Yes. I need to go be with my mother." He looked at Farfalla with his sad green eyes, wishing that she could see how much he needed comfort, and yet glad she couldn't see his vulnerability.

Farfalla barely waited a moment before pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him. She said nothing, asked no questions, just held him. Kurama was startled at her reaction, for a moment unsure of how he should respond. Then he decided to go with it; it was only for a short moment anyway. He'd let himself be comforted by someone who cared about him, who wasn't looking for an advantage over him, wasn't scheming, wasn't plotting; someone who was innocent, kind, and caring.

_**'What about that one night where she went on about me, hmmm?'**_ Yoko reminded him warningly.

_'I'm still looking in to that. But, it doesn't really matter. She hasn't brought it up again, and she hasn't tried anything. I trust her.'_

_**'Hmph. You're biased. I can't trust anything you say.'**_Yoko grumped, then shut up.

Farfalla released him and placed a kiss on his cheek before laying her head back down on the pillow. "Call me when you know anything more."

Kurama pulled the covers up around her, whispering "of course" in her ear before departing.

Farfalla waited thirty minutes after he'd left before venturing out of bed. She no longer looked sad or sympathetic; she looked furious now. She grabbed the ring off her finger and waited. Soon a familiar presence moved to her side.

"You better have a good reason for-"

"Did you tamper with Kurama's step-father?" She snapped, interrupting me without batting an eyelash. She could almost hear him grinning, and it was sickening.

"I might have."

"You. Sick. Bastard. Are you incapable of allowing me to do the job?!" She turned towards him, clenching her fists to restrain the urge to hit him.

He laughed a little. "No, but orders are orders. SHE feels you need to hurry up, she's getting impatient."

Farfalla took a leap of sorts. "...What happens if I say that I won't do it? That I won't go through with it?"

He snorted. "You wouldn't really be so foolish. What about your _family_? They won't get quick, easy deaths, I can assure you."

"How do I even know they're still alive?"

"You can't. You're just gonna have to take my word on it, huh? They're really not doing so well anymore, let me tell you. I could bring back an ear or an eye, if you really want proof of them."

Farfalla felt her stomach revolt at those words. He was right, unfortunately. She had no way of knowing, but she wasn't sure she could stand to test his honor. "Begone then." She hissed angrily. "I'm sure Hiei will be here at any moment." There was silence following her words. She couldn't help reaching around to be sure he was gone. Dante whined and leaned against her legs. "I know boy, I know."

It was another thirty minutes before Hiei made an appearance; Farfalla could hear him downstairs. She'd really hoped he wouldn't come. A knot had started in her stomach that would go away. Shakily she pulled on a sweater and stepped out of the room, purposefully shutting Dante in. "Sorry boy." She turned and ran her hand along the wall as she headed calmly downstairs.

The calm was nothing more than a facade, but who could tell. Her eyes telegraphed nothing, and she always looked trouble. She looked no different than any other day. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she stopped and called "Hiei." She waited no more than thirty seconds before she felt him place her hand on his arm and begin leading her.

Theirs was a silent walk, as always. They both knelt at the coffee table, and Hiei placed her hands on a new puzzle. Farfalla worked away at it for a while, her countenance calm, but inwardly troubled and tormented. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She had to get it over with. She jerked her head up towards the kitchen, looking as if she'd heard something.

Hiei looked up as Farfalla jerked, and his eyes strayed immediately to the kitchen. Had she heard something? Immediately he was on the alert, every demonic sense straining.

Finally she frowned as if mistaken, and put her head back down.

Then everything happened in a flash. The door in the kitchen burst open and Hiei jerked Farfalla behind him as he leapt to his feet to protect her. Farfalla's hands gripped the back of his shirt, and she could feel his shoulder blades beneath her fingers.

_'God forgive me!'_ She screamed mentally, a tear falling as she flicked her wrist and plunged the appearing knife into Hiei's heart.

She heart the organ stutter, followed by Hiei's gasp. More tears fell as she carried him to the ground. "I'm so sorry Hiei!" She sobbed, holding him in her arms as he gasped for air and life. He said something, but she couldn't understand. She let her tears fall, all the while sobbing "I'm so sorry Hiei, I'm so sorry!"

Hiei couldn't believe what was happening. His heart was failing; the world was darkening; it was hard to breathe. And Farfalla, the one Kurama trusted, had done it. She was the one who'd been sent to kill him.

Farfalla couldn't take it. She let Hiei down and fled the room. She ran upstairs to her own room, taking off the ring and flinging it. "Come and get me!" She shouted, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. "I've done it, now get me out of here!!" She screamed.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" A familiar masculine voice whispered in her ear.

"I've done my end, now fulfill your's..." She sobbed, one arm wrapping around Dante's neck.

He chuckled, seeming amused by her torment, but laid a hand on her shoulder nonetheless.

The light melted around them, and then they found themselves in an underground laboratory. In the center was a shallow tank, filled with crystal clear water.

"In you go, princess." The demon lifted her and placed her in the water, keeping her sitting up long enough to place a breathing mask over her mouth and turning the oxygen on. He set her laying down in the tank, heading over to one of the machines hooked up to the tank. "My lady, she's ready."

A woman stepped out of the shadow's, her luxurious mahogany locks twisted into a braid and pulled in front of her body; it trailed all the way down to her thigh. Her red evening gown swished as she walked over to the tank. Her piercing blue eyes looked down at the girl in the water for a moment before carefully touching one fingertip to the surface of the water.

The waters began to swirl. Farfalla's body jerked several times in response to what it was doing, but she seemed not to notice or care. The gowned woman stepped back after a moment. "Take care of her." She ordered, turning and leaving the laboratory.

The water settled. The demon looked on, waiting patiently. Suddenly Farfalla sat up, her once black hair now a luxurious white. She pulled the mask off and let it fall, just as she also sank against the edge of the tank. The demon came over and lifted her out, wrapping her in a blanket before carrying her down a hallway. He took her into a small, well-lit room and laid her on the bed. He wrapped some cloth around her head over her eyes before exiting. "Rest well." He murmured, shutting the door.

* * *

Kurama stood by his mother and step-father at the grave site, hands folded in front of his body, eyes cast downward as the pastor conducted the ceremony. He could hear his mother crying softly beside him, but her husband was already comforting her. Kurama couldn't find it in himself to cry, not yet.

Unbeknownst to him a pair of sad lavender eyes watched him from a tree a ways away. "I'm sorry. Please think better of me after you read this." She pulled the hood of her jacket over her white tresses, hiding her face in shadow. She walked with head lowered over to the group, positioingn herself behind Kurama's step-father. She didn't dare to look at Kurama for fear he would somehow recognize her. He shouldn't be able to, but at the same time she feared he still would.

She discreetly slipped an envelope into the step-father's pocket, standing for a few moments before shifting her way out of the crowd. When she glanced over her shoulder she caught Kurama's eye for a moment. She thought her heart should stop, but he looked away and she hurried to the waiting car. She slid in and pulled off her hood. "Go Paul." She instructed the driver, looking back out the window one last time as they pulled away. She was fairly sure she shouldn't see Kurama again. He'd want it that way. "Good bye..."

* * *

Six months passed.

Kurama came out of his room, tying his tie as he walked. "Father, where is your dress jacket? The black one you wore to the funeral?"

"In the closet downstairs."

Kurama headed downstairs and pulled open the door. He searched for a few minutes before finding it and pulling it on. He pulled it straight and patted it, brows furrowing when he felt something in the pocket. He reached in and pulled out an envelope. It was addressed to "Kurama".

Glancing around he pulled open the front door, calling "Good-bye!" over his shoulder before leaving. Once outside and a little ways from the house he cautiously opened the envelope, sliding out a sheet of paper. It was a letter, a bit of a lengthy one at that. It read:

"_Dear Kurama, you will be startled to receive this letter I am sure. I had not expected to write it, but I found as the time grew longer I felt a burden placed on my heart to lay bare my actions to your sight. I'm not writing this to beg your forgiveness, earn your pity, or excuse myself. I write this for the mere purpose of answering any questions you may have. And please, judge me not until you've completed this letter. First, to be clear, I'm not entirely human. Somewhere many generations back on my mother's side a woman married a demon. The only effects left now is extended life and heightened awareness. That being said, I'll begin my tale. My name is actually Nicole, not Farfalla. Five years ago I was friends with a girl named Farfalla. We were best friends, practically inseparable. We had a little bit to drink one night at a party, and while I was driving us home later we got in a fight. I was so furious at her that I maliciously drove the car through a guard rail and over a cliff. In that moment, I must confess, I wanted her to die. As soon as we hit the guard rail I repented, but it was too late. We flew off, crashing down to the ground after many long seconds that felt like an eternity. When I woke up she was dead, and I was not. I had no living family at the time, so I was in the hospital until they trusted me to take care of myself. I told her parents the truth of the accident. They didn't hate me, surprisingly. They didn't even blame me, for that matter. They loved me just like a daughter, you see, and couldn't find it in their hearts to be angry at me, despite having killed their daughter. Not six months later we were all in the car driving to a movie when we went off the road in the exact same place I had gone off. When I woke up they were gone, and I was lying on ground, a man close by. He explained to me that he worked for a demoness, (never told me her name), only that she was very powerful and required my services. If I refused, the couple that were practically my parents would be killed, slowly, and body parts would be left for me to find as a reminder. You may imagine how I felt. What choice did I have? I agreed. They proceeded to change my appearance and blind me. Somehow I became Farfalla, the daughter. At first they just had me doing small, insignificant infractions. A few months ago they told me I only had one mission left. I was to kill Hiei. No words can describe how much I did not want to do this. But, again, what choice did I have? I was just killing some demon I didn't know. So we made our plan; earn your trust, Hiei would let his guard down. It wasn't quite that simple, but I don't think you really want to hear how we worked it all out. In any case, I was shipped off to Japan to go murder someone I'd never even met. The more I got to know you, the more I feared and hated the task set before me. But I couldn't say. I couldn't stand to kill the only parents I'd ever known when there was something I could do. The opportunity came, and I took it. There are no words to describe the regret I feel over this whole ordeal. I took so much from you, from everyone I came in contact with; I feel that sting every moment of my life, waking or sleeping. Please believe when I say that if I'd seen any alternative I would have taken it without any hesitation. But what I've done is done, and I cannot reverse it, no matter how much I wish to. There is one point in my conduct I wish to clarify. Falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan. Please forgive me for ever letting it get as far as it did. I'm sure you probably hate me now, since I have effectively taken away your little brother as well as your best friend, so I'm not expecting anything. But I hope that, after reading this letter, you may, perhaps, at least understand my actions a little better. I am in Japan at present, on personal business, but have no fear – I will not try to contact you. I owe you at least that much. Sincerely, Nicole."_

Kurama folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket, shoving his hands in his pockets as he processed everything. It was good she hadn't asked for forgiveness, because he didn't think he could give it. She'd betrayed him, betrayed them all, and taken a member of his family away from him. The letter still left some questions, but he wasn't sure he could find it in him to be angry at her. He'd seen her conflict when she'd been there firsthand. This wasn't something she'd taken lightly. And, then again, she had been wrong about something – she hadn't taken his best friend away from him. Hiei was still alive.

But she was also taking responsibility for his step-brother's death. Kurama felt overwhelmed by all his emotions. Despite this letter, and everything that had happened, his still...felt something for her; his feeling of betrayal was larger. But he wanted to clarify a few things with her before making a decision. He would not just give in to this warm feeling he had for her. She didn't really deserve any of his thought or time, but … he'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined their kiss again on many occasions. He stood and pulled off the jacket, pulling out a compact mirror. He flipped it open, waiting impatiently for Koenma's face to appear.

When it did finally he didn't wait for the ruler to speak. "I need a location for a girl named Nicole. She's a tiny part demon, same age as Farfalla, and isn't a permanent resident of Japan; she usually lives in Italy." He paused, waiting for the ruler.

Koenma was scribbling notes, and looked at him suddenly. "This wouldn't happen to be Hiei's would-be killer, would it? Because you know what you'd have to do if that were the case..." He trailed off halfheartedly.

Kurama just smiled enigmatically and shut the compact, taking a deep breath of air. He really needed to get away, have some time to think, to cope. This was all too much, even for him. He wouldn't be able to keep it together in front of his family. It appeared he wouldn't be going to the dance at school after all.

Nicole flipped a page of her cookbook, stirring at the sauce steadily. "Heat until it starts boiling, then quickly turn the heat down and let it simmer..." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and turned up the heat a little. She then pulled open the oven door and peered in at the pie. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the enticing smell wafting out.

She jumped when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" She called, turned the heat down a little and jogging to the front door of her small apartment. She tossed the spatula into her left hand and pulled the door open. Her eyes widened and she stared at her visitor standing there staring back at her. "Kurama..."

* * *

A/N: Slightly shorter than usual, but it seemed like an excellent place to leave off the chapter. Hopefully this story will be finished in a few more chapters. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! :)


	8. Redemption

Kurama stared back at her, also not sure what to say. He wasn't really sure if he had the right door. She didn't look like he remembered. But her eyes, that lavender-gray, were somehow familiar. "Farfalla?" He asked, forgetting her name change.

She swallowed hard, shaking it head slightly. "It's Nicole, actually."

"Nicole, right." He stared at her; she stared back. An awkward silence fell. Finally Nicole stepped back. "Come in. I was just making dinner. You're welcome to stay and eat with me." She offered, stepping out of the way.

Kurama stepped in slowly. "Thank you. It smells good."

Nicole stood for a moment looking at him before returning quickly to the kitchen so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes. "Please take a seat. It's pretty much ready." She stirred at the sauce, pulling two plates out of the cupboard with her free hand.

Kurama reached out and took the plates from her fingers. "Allow me. Where is your silverware?"

"In the drawer next to the fridge." She motioned with her head, turning her attention to the food on the stove. "Glasses are the cupboard above that." They worked silently, she on food and he on setting places. After a few minutes Nicole turned off all the heat for the top of the stove, dumping the sauce over the noodles in another pot. She added the vegetables from another pan before beginning to stir it all together.

"Food's up." She grabbed the pot with hot pads and transferred it to the table, grabbing a serving spoon before sitting down. She caught Kurama's eye but looked to the food hurriedly. She'd never had schoolgirl reactions to him, but she couldn't stand his gaze right now.

Kurama waited till they had their food before asking some of the questions weighing on his mind. "I would have contacted you sooner, but I only just received your letter." He pulled out the aforementioned letter.

Nicole took a slow bite of food, glancing at the paper. "Why did you come find me?" She asked curiously, not daring to catch his piercing eyes. "You could have just let me go. I should have thought you'd hate me by now."

Kurama took a bite of food himself before answering her question. "I'd be lying if I said that I've forgiven you. But this letter begs more questions, questions I feel only you can answer."

She swallowed hard. "What's your first question?" Her eyes seemed hard somehow as she stared at the flickering candle flame on the table center.

"Why did they kill my brother?"

"I was taking too long. They wanted to push me to action."

"Did they tamper with my father when he was in the hospital?"

"Yes. They were threatening to kill him as well if I didn't hurry up." She pushed her plate away, beginning to lose her appetite.

"What happened to Dante?" Kurama asked, noting her agitation, but unwilling to let the interrogation stop.

She waved her hand. "I don't know. They were the ones who gave him to me. I haven't seen him since they dumped me back in Italy."

"What did you tell your friends?" Kurama pressed on.

She inhaled sharply at his words, turning pale. "Nothing..." She murmured, feeling tears sting at her eyes, but she fought them tooth and nail. No way was she going to cry in front of him like this. She was not, and would not, pull the pity card. She deserved no sympathy or pity, she knew that much. Her actions were her responsibility.

"They asked for no explanation as to why they'd been held hostage for so long? That seems hard to believe."

Nicole couldn't look at him. She stared down at her hands. "They're dead Kurama. They uh, they didn't really survive much longer after the car crash."

Kurama felt a bit of a surge of anger and her stupidity. "Why didn't you assume that would happen? Did you never ask for proof that they were alive?" He looked at her, but this time he was frustrated and angry. If she had just been smarter about this the whole thing could have been avoided.

Nicole heard the tone in his voice and her head jerked up angrily. "You think I didn't?" She snapped. "I'm no simpleton, although obviously you take me for a fool! I tried to demand proof on some occasions, but as soon as I got snippy or started demanding things they would take something precious away from me or those around me!"

"You still could have said no." Kurama's voice was cold and hard.

Nicole gripped the table, staring straight ahead. "I tried." She had to stop, fighting back tears. "First they killed a little boy and his mother in the park near me. Then they poisoned the water in an elementary school. I couldn't afford to doubt them. Not without slaughtering all in my vicinity."

"You should have told me."

"I tried...I wanted to..." She gulped in air. "But stop and think. My only story is that a powerful demoness is blackmailing me to murder Hiei. I've come there with the express intent of earning your trust and killing your best friend. Would you really have believed me? You didn't believe me when I told you I knew who you were." Nicole stood and took her plate to the sink, dumping it forcefully into the water. "Didn't you think it was at all odd how much I knew? Yet, instead of finding out how or why I knew what I did, you simply denied it all and ignored the warning!"

"I didn't ignore it. I checked out the files from Spirit World, but there was nothing in it. ... I didn't dare pursue it further for fear that I would either have to erase your memory or eliminate you." Kurama followed her to the sink.

"But asking me was too confrontational, was that it?" Nicole grabbed a towel to dry her hands as she fled to the living room.

"I didn't ask because I felt no threat from you. You were some distant relation from Italy. Yes your information was spot on, but I didn't want to force Spirit World into any sort of action against you. I thought that whatever else you knew, it was better to try and convince you that you didn't know what you were talking about." He followed.

"More the fool you. You knew how you could answer all your questions, yet you didn't. Hiei-"

"Why did they want Hiei dead?" Kurama asked, softening his tone, trying to diffuse her agitation.

"You'd have to ask her that yourself." Nicole sat on the couch, but stood again a moment later, too jittery to sit still. "Kurama, why have you-"

"Hiei's not dead." Kurama stated, watching her closely to see her reaction.

She jerked, her lavender eyes widening as she stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"He's not dead." Kurama repeated.

She blinked a few times, her heart beating oddly as she took this news in. "He's alive?" She whispered, not quite believing it.

Kurama nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch. "You underestimated Spirit World's resources. It was a bit of a fight, you had perfect aim, but you forgot to account for demon hearts; you left too soon. They beat so slowly that Hiei managed to hang on until I got him. I took him to Spirit World, and they released him a couple weeks later."

Nicole felt her knees shake and she sank down onto the couch, her brain slowly processing this information. "So...he's alive then. I failed my mission. I didn't take your best friend from you." Her lips twitched; she almost wanted to smile in relief. She couldn't quite, however, since there had still been a death – it just hadn't been Hiei's. "I...I'm truly sorry about your brother. If I could have prevented it, believe me I would have."

Kurama said nothing for a moment. "There's nothing to be done about it now." He spoke quietly. "However, this leaves us with a problem, potentially a large problem."

"How's that?"

"Whoever manipulated you wants Hiei dead. Since he isn't, they will try again." He looked very seriously at her. "I need to know how to find them."

Nicole looked away, her heart beating quickly out of fear. "I only went there once." She shivered a tiny bit. "I-I don't know if I can face them again." She looked at him now, stating the obvious. "I'm scared. She'll kill me for sure if they find me."

"Who's to say they aren't going to try anyway? News of Hiei's death never spread, so after waiting a period they must be aware that he really didn't die, he's still alive. They- I mean, she, will probably order you killed anyway for disobeying."

Nicole shook her head. "She won't order me killed. She'll do it herself. As well as Hiei. She's not someone you want to go up against."

"Please don't underestimate us. We'll take Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. You'll be well protected, and now that Hiei's on his guard I don't think anyone could get close enough to harm him." He assured her. "It's not like you have a choice whether you go or not. I wasn't asking." His tone was firm, and a little colder than usual. She knew in that moment he still hadn't forgiven her, and probably still didn't trust her.

"Fine. I'll pack and leave with you now." She retreated to the bedroom and shut the door.

Kurama sat still, his acute hearing listening to the sounds of her dressing and throwing clothes in a bag. This was hard. His head said one thing and his heart another. He couldn't trust her, but he still cared for her. He still replayed their kiss on the tree over in his mind, remembering every sensation, every emotions he'd felt then. But she had betrayed him, betrayed them all, caused the death of his brother..but she'd been trying to minimize death. She'd thought she had no choice. Could he really blame her? What was she supposed to do in the situation she'd been placed? He reached up and pushed some hair out of his face with a sigh. He was so conflicted, he didn't know what to do about her.

Nicole stood for a moment in the bedroom, letting one tear slide down her cheek. He hated her, she was sure of it. "Can't say I blame him..." She murmured, rubbing that cheek with the back of her hand. The coldness in his tone had confirmed it; he didn't care for her anymore. He probably didn't even want to be here. Perhaps Spirit World had forced him to come. Who knew. She'd just have to do her best on this mission and then, at the end, say good-bye, calmly and quietly, without a fuss. It was all she could do for him now. She grabbed her small backpack and exited the room. "I'm ready." She shut the door and strode forward, grabbing a jacket off the wall as she headed forward.

Kurama stood up. "Let's go." He exited first, and she locked the front door behind them. "Why the bag?" He queried as they walked towards his car.

"Change of clothes."

"Leave them at my house. It's better not to carry anything with us."

She nodded, sliding into the passenger seat. "Alright. Will Spirit World be able to open a portal near the location I name?"

He turned on the car and started driving. "Probably. Relatively near, at least. It's not an exact science." He was glad that he was driving now; he didn't have to look at her when she spoke.

"Good. If they can open it up relatively close, then I'll be able to go through by myself and call you later."

Kurama looked at her sharply. "What do you-"

She touched his arm. "Please listen to me. If you guys come with me initially, they'll be able to sense it, and I won't get a thousand feet near the place. If I go alone, she'll be curious enough she'll order me brought before her."

"How will we get in?" He asked, trying to reign in his suspicions.

She reached into her bag and brought something out. "With this ring. When I use it you'll hear me call, and then all you'll have to do is will yourself to me."

Kurama stopped at the stoplight, looking skeptically at the ring. "How does it work?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. But it draws on desire, that's all I know. I kept it after they released me. I guess I've been waiting for a time when it would come in handy."

Kurama mulled over her suggested plan. It was risky to be sure, more for her than for any of them. And that stuck a knife in his gut, the thought of her being harmed for helping them. "It's too risky. There are a lot of things that could go wrong with this plan."

"I know." She looked down at her hands. "But it's the only way it will work. I feel I need to do it, to atone in any way for everything that I've done."

Kurama looked at her, a pang of sympathy striking in his heart at the regret and pain he read on her body. But he quickly forced his eyes to the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "We'll test the ring before making any decisions." He spoke quietly, focusing all his attention on his driving.

Nicole looked at him, but said nothing. She was growing more and more sure by the second that he no longer cared for her. The sad part was, she couldn't even blame him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hiei demanded, glaring at Nicole from the corner of his eye.

"She's helping us get rid of the demon with a grudge against you." Koenma answered, a little surprised by Hiei's animosity. All Kurama had told him was that this girl had an in with their target group and could get them close. Why would Hiei be making such a big deal?

Kurama looked at Hiei across the room, for some reason desperate that Hiei shouldn't ruin anything. "It doesn't really matter what happens after she goes through Hiei. We'll have coordinates for another portal if she defects, so either way it's a win-win situation."

Hiei didn't know why Kurama was defending her, but he frankly couldn't give a damn. "That's the lying wretch who tried to kill me." He said coldly. "I should kill her before she gets another chance."

Koenma nearly jumped from his seat. "Kurama!" He yelled angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We need her." Kurama responded calmly, although his heart seemed to be doing funny things in his chest. … he ignored it. "She's the only one with any idea how to get where we're going."

"I know none of you have any reason to trust me, but I would like to point out that She wants me dead more than any of you, so I have no reason to even consider betraying you."

"I'm not working with her." Hiei crossed his arms.

Koenma shot Kurama a disapproving look, but nodded. "Fine. Use her. But," he looked Nicole straight in the eyes, "as soon as you return I'm placing you under arrest pending judgement."

She nodded. "I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

"Like she'll come back." Hiei snapped.

Koenma looked at him. "You can make sure of it."

Fast breathing. Heart pounding. Nicole swallowed hard. The demons on either side had forced her to her knees facing a red curtain; she knew what was behind.

Slowly the drapes parted, revealing – Her.

She was a demon with mahogany hair, the body of a goddess, and an insatiable love of the color red. She looked at Nicole with her sparkling blue eyes, the smile on her lips somehow not reaching her eyes. "How nice of you to join us. Saves me the trouble of finding you." Her voice was gravelly, and somehow you just knew she could kill you without a second thought. She stood and descended from her chair. She reached down one hand and lifted Nicole's chin. "You certainly haven't turned out as smart as I thought you to be." In one quick moment she'd lifted her thumb and slashed across Nicole's eye.

Nicole yelped in pain and bent in half, pressing her hand to her eye, trying to stop the flooding pain. _'Now's the time Hiei!'_ She screamed in her head, gasping as she felt the demoness' hand sliding across her back.

"You really should thank me while you can." The demoness stepped in front of her again, lifting the girl's chin up once more. "I've decided, after much debate, that I will kill you quickly, not draw it out for my own amusement. Isn't that generous of me?"

"Hardly." Nicole spat, knocking the woman's hand away and thrusting a dagger into the demoness' belly. The girl bolted for the exit, the guards hot on her heels. _'HIEI!'_ She screamed as hands grabbed her leg and she crashed to the ground. She kicked furiously, leaping to her feet as soon as she was free. She took one step- .. and froze. Her whole body quivered. Ever so slowly she looked down with her good eye: the tip of a spear stuck out from her stomach. "That's...new..." She crumpled to the ground.

The demoness walked over to her, lifting the bottom edge of her red skirt so as not to soil the fabric. "Yet again, you fail. It's pitiful, really." She pulled the spear out in a smooth motion, surprised when she heard a gasp followed by a moan from the girl. "Still alive are you?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I guess I'm not that generous after all."

Nicole heard her footsteps moving away, finally gathering the courage to push herself onto her side and press her hand against her bleeding belly. _'This wasn't how I planned going out...'_ She thought dolefully, Kurama's face coming to mind. Would he miss her? Would he be sad? She could almost cry, mostly because of how much she'd messed up her life. Just as she started closing her eyes she heard a strange sound from close by. It sounded like- "Kurama?" She pushed her eyes open again, her eyes roving for the red-head.

She found him back the way she'd come, blocking the entrance to the room with the demoness. Her lips quirked upwards. "I told..you so..." She laid her head back down, closing her eyes tiredly. She swallowed, fear squeezing her heart as she tasted something metallic. "Good...luck...guys..."


End file.
